New Adventures
by HavenGray
Summary: Hullo. I am Haven Gray. And I am about to tell you about the time I had with the doctor.  DoctorXHaven
1. The Man with the Blue Box

**Chapter 1: The Man With the Blue Box**

Of course my parents didn't know. What is the point of sneaking out if they did? I mean isn't sneaking out a thing not to tell your parents?

Anyway, my name is Haven Gray. And you might've guessed that I am sneaking out. But I'm not sneaking out for a boyfriend, in fact, far from it. I am sneaking out because my friend is moving away in the morning, and this will probably be the last time I'll ever see her. Her name is Zhara Mild, and she and I are almost twins.

We are both fifteen, and we both have black hair. Her hair is long to her mid back, whereas my hair is almost as short as the average boys'. I have eyes that changes from slate grey to dark blue, but she has brown eyes.

But our personalities are a lot alike. We both laugh at the same things, and cry at the same things. We both like to read, write, and draw. We hat fake, and annoying people.

We have seen the same exact movies. We have our own little inside jokes no one would ever understand. I guess a good thing that comes from her moving is that we are both internet people, and we always talk on MSN together.

I think the one thing that bonds us is we have been together since preschool. And incase you haven't noticed, that's a long time.

I could go on and on about all of the things we have in common but I would rather not. You would probably get bored anyway.

The night was warm, so I didn't have to wear a jacket. I carried a small purse with candy, Skittles, my favorite, and a Baby Ruth, Zhara's favorite.

I sat down at the edge of Zhara's street to wait for her. I looked up at the night sky. The stars glowed extra bright, as if saying good-bye to my dear Zhara.

Oh no. I can't start crying now. I have to save that for later, but I can't cry now.

I sucked up the tears just in time. Zhara walked Up. She had the shirt I gave her on, I guess as a good-bye.

I stood up and hugged her tight. I was excited for this night. Something about the air made me feel hope for some reason.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Me? I'm fine. What about you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. "I guess I could be better, though."

"Yeah. I could be doing a little better, too," I said. Again I looked up at the sky. Actually I was trying not to cry, but it got the best of me. A few tears escaped my closed eyes, and I knew by then Zhara noticed them.

"Hey, don't cry. It isn't time for that yet," she said.

I stood up and wiped them away. Then I held out my arm for her, and she grabbed it. I lead her down Horseshoe Street.

"So have you got everything packed okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess. We are sleeping on the floor tonight," Zhara replied.

"I don't understand why your mom wouldn't let you stay over for the night," I said bitterly. Her mom never really liked me. I never knew why.

"She is just weird. We got into another argument tonight, and she won. Like always," she was looking at the ground as we walked. So that's why she has been acting all depressed. Not to mention she is moving from a place she knows like the back of her hand. It would put me in depression, too.

"Don't mind her, you will get new friends. But you will come and visit, right?" I asked.

"Of course," she said smiling. "So how is your French?"

"Je ne sais pas," I said fluently.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what you just said?"

"No. Je ne sais pas means I don't know," I said with laughter in my voice.

"Oh. Well then, I guess that means you are doing well," She said, just as amused as me.

"I am doing great! I already know a French song," I said.

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to sing it?" I asked.

"Yes, please," she said with a nod.

"Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette je te plumerai. Je te plumerai la tête. Je te plumerai la tête. Et la tête, et la tête. Alouette, alouette. Ohhhh," I sang the song loud and clear.

Soon we were both singing it once she learned it with me. We laughed and sang.

"Do you want candy?" I asked randomly, after we were done singing for the fifth time.

"Baby Ruth?" she asked.

I nodded, and handed it to her from my bag. She opened it up and took a big bite. I got my Skittles out and began eating them.

"So, what was that song about?" She asked.

"It is a French Thanksgiving song. It's about plucking the feathers off of a lark," I explained.

"That's weird," she replied.

"They're French," I said, as if it explained everything.

We walked on and on down Horseshoe Street. We ended up talking about the movies we have recently seen. Every movie she has seen, I have, too. Every movie I have seen, she has, too. I think that's neat.

"I have been having this weird dream. Over and Over," she said when we finished talking about Harry Potter.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"It was about… all sorts of things. There were these weird stone angels. But they looked evil. And this tall blue box," she said, looking really confused.

"They're just dreams, Zhara," I said. "You don't have to worry about them too much."

"But they were so real! You was with me the whole time in the dreams! Like it was really happening," she said. "But you're right. I shouldn't think about them too much."

I didn't tell her, so I wouldn't freak her out. But I was having dreams like that too. I'll tell her later. Maybe over MSN.

I suddenly felt something cold on my forehead, and looked up. It was starting to rain. I looked at Zhara and smiled. She smiled back.

We danced in the rain, like we would do as we were kids in our little rain boots. The rain fell and cooled the night, like tears cool your skin. It was amazing. We twirled and twisted. A few times we fell but we would get right back up and start again.

Soon, the rain grew cold and we joined together to find shelter. We made our way to an old store with a porch cover.

"That was fun," we said together, out of breath.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, listening to the rain.

Then, out of no where, we heard this strange noise.

_VWORP. VWORP._

"What is that?" I whispered. I looked around and then right beside us was a something I would never forget my entire life.

Appearing there was a large blue police box. The _vworp_ noise finally stopped once it was solid.

I looked at Zhara. She looked at me.

Then, from the blue box, a man walked out. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a blue suit that matched the blue box, and a brown long coat.

He looked at us and smiled.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor!"


	2. Inside the TARDIS

I stared at the man.

He stared back with a smile.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Zhara asked.

"Just the Doctor. What might your names be?" he asked.

"I am Haven Gray, and that is Zhara Mild," I answered.

I looked at him more closely. He was tall, and very attractive. I mean very, very attractive. He looked energetic and wise. But most of all he looked attractive.

"Nice to meet you, Haven and Zhara," he said walking over with his arm extended.

I stood up, took his hand, and shook it. Zhara stood up behind me and stepped at my side. The Doctor offered his hand to Zhara an she shook it, as well.

"Well then! You two seem to be having weird dreams, am I correct?" he said.

I gapped at him.

"How did you know?" Zhara asked, shocked. She then looked at me. "Why haven't you told me you were having weird dreams, too?" she asked. I heard a hint of cold betrayal in her voice.

"Because I didn't want to freak you out…" I said. "I was eventually going to tell you."

She didn't say anything to me. She only looked back to the Doctor.

"How did you know?" she repeated.

"Well, it's a bit complicated to explain. Let's see… my TARDIS gets distress signals from anyone who is in distress and I got one telling me about your dreams. So I came here to help you with your… distress," he explained.

Again. I gapped.

"TARDIS? What is a TARDIS?" Zhara asked.

"Do you see the big blue police box behind me?" he asked.

"Yes," Zhara and I said the same time.

"That is the TARDIS," he concluded.

I once again looked at the blue box. This thing was in my dreams, and by what Zhara described, it was in her dreams, too. That thing was called the "TARDIS"?

"What does it do?" Zhara asked.

"It travels through time and space," he answered.

"Wait… it travels through time and space _and_ it gives you distress signals? I didn't even send a distress signal, well, we didn't anyway," Zhara said. She was confused and scared, but she hid that with anger and being defensive. I know her, that's how I can tell.

"You didn't send it on purpose. I just got the signal that someone was in trouble. Now calm down and tell me about your dreams," he said. "But first come into the TARDIS where it's warm. I'll get you some towels and some blankets to dry off and get warm."

I looked at Zhara who shrugged. He didn't seem bad. So we followed him into the blue box, the TARDIS.

As soon as I stepped in I froze and gasped. The inside was _way _bigger than it was on the outside. There was a large round console in the middle of a room at least three times bigger than my living room. It had all different colors such as orange, god, green, and blue.

"It's beautiful…" I breathed. I guess Zhara was speechless because she only agreed with a nod.

"I'll be right back," the Doctor said and stepped out of the room for less than a minute and then came back. With him he carried two blue towels and two large blue blankets.

He handed us the towels first and we dried ourselves off. Then he wrapped the blankets around us. They were very warm.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're most welcome," he said, smiling back. He gestured to some chairs and Zhara and I sat in them.

"So now tell me about your dreams," the Doctor said.

"Which one first?" I asked.

"You, if you don't mind."

"Well… I dreamed about this blue box, the TARDIS. And about these large stone angels and at first they looked like they were crying but then they would change and look scary. It was almost like it was real, and Zhara was in them, too," I explained.

The Doctor looked a bit worried. Then he turned to Zhara. "What about you?"

"Everything that Haven said, except I am not traveling with myself, I am traveling with Haven," she said.

"Interesting… very interesting," he said, looked at us for a bit and then grabbed this thing from his coat. It was long and it had a green tip light.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is a sonic screw driver," he answered.

"What does it do?"

"It sonics," he said and then he pointed it at Zhara. It made this weird noise, poped, and then he looked at it. "Very, very interesting," he said. Then he pointed at me and it did the same thing. "Nope, you girls are fine. I don't understand why you would be having these dreams."

I looked at him confused. "Then what is interesting?"

"Well, you are having these dreams of things you have never seen before, and then today you see them. Well, you see the TARDIS. Let's pray you never see the Weeping Angels," he said.

"Weeping Angels? Is that what those stone angels called?" Zhara asked.

"Yes, and they are very, very evil," the Doctor said.

I looked around the place. Then I got an idea.

"Do you think we could travel with you?" I asked.

He looked at me. "No, it is way too dangerous for girls at your ages to be traveling around in space where there are hundreds of bad things. There are things that could eat you, kill you, maim you and countless of other things."

"I don't care! I don't want to go back home! We are moving away to a place I have never been before when I have known this place all my life! I don't want to leave Haven all by herself with her parents!" Zhara said fiercely.

"Not now, Zhara," I pleaded.

"I don't want to go to my mom! She is so mean, you cant even have a conversation with her without her yelling!"

"Zhara."

"I never see my dad cause he ran off when I was five! I have always wanted to run away, and Haven is the only one who keeps me here! If it wasn't for Haven I wouldn't even be here! If we move, I will run away either way!"

"ZHARA!" I said loudly. "Stop…" I then looked up at the Doctor.

He looked stunned. It was one of those faces of a person you couldn't guess what they would do next.

He looked like he was thinking. Yeah, that's it. He looked like he was thinking.

Then, after a long, long awkward silence he said, "Okay… you two can travel with me."

I was so happy! I jumped up and hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Thank you so much," I said, my voice full of tears. These were happy tears though.

Zhara jumped up and down giggling loudly.

"You're welcome," he said, hugging me back. You could hear the smile in his voice.

When we parted, he winked, and twirled around to the console. I giggled as I watched him.

"So, girls, Where do you want to go?" he said with an adventurous smile.


	3. A Big Conversation

Zhara and I looked at each other. We really didn't know where to go.

"Just surprise us," I said, smiling.

The Doctor smiled back. "Okay. One random planet and one random time coming up," he said excitedly, and then the TARDIS started to shake.

"Don't worry. She does that sometimes," he said reassuring us.

I nodded and watched him twirl around the console; hitting things, pulling levers, and moving things around. Sometimes it even made a weird noise or an occasional ding.

Seeing the Doctor twist and twirl made me laugh, and pretty soon we were all laughing.

He seemed happier for some reason. But all of this just reminded me of the dreams I forgot.

"Doctor do you have _any_ idea of why we were having those dreams?" I asked.

He now looked like he was in deep thought. Then he finally looked at us. "I really haven't a clue. Maybe you were having a type of déjà vu," he said. Then he smiled. "Or maybe you were having those dreams because it was destined for us to meet."

For some reason, that made complete sense. Maybe this was supposed to happen and Zhara's and my mind were just registering it all before it actually did.

"But wouldn't that mean that were are destined to meet those Weeping Angels things, too, since we dreamed about them?" Zhara asked. I looked at her and saw a worried expression on her face. I glanced over to see the Doctor's reaction to this thought.

His smile had faded away and he looked very serious.

"Even though I wouldn't like to think that, you do have a point, Zhara," he said. "But I will do anything in my power to make sure you don't see the Weeping Angels, and if you do just remember one very, _very_ important thing."

"Well, what it that?" Zhara asked.

"Don't blink."

Zhara and I looked at each other and then we nodded. I wonder why that was very important, but I think he was being serious when he said it.

The Doctor, however, went back to pulling and pushing his levers and buttons.

"It should take a little while until we get there," he said.

Zhara looked happy and content, and soon she started humming. The tune to the song sounded very familiar.

"Do you have 'Alouette' stuck in your head?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yes. It won't go away, and it's all your fault,"

"Shall we sing it together then?"

"We shall."

And we started singing. Another voice joined in, and to my surprise it was the Doctor.

When we were done I smiled at him. "You speak French?" I asked.

"Oui, allons-y," he said with a grin.

"Wait what did he say?" Zhara asked, apparently clueless.

"He said, 'Yes, let's go,'" I explained.

"How much French do you know?" Zhara asked the Doctor.

"I speak French fluently. I know every language, including baby," he said.

"Babies have a language?"

"Of course they do!"

"What do babies talk about?" I asked.

"Well, most of them talk about eating and what brand of diapers they have. Then some babies talk about how stupid their parents are. There are some babies who have plans for world domination, but they'll forget their plans by the time they can speak," he said.

"World domination? How would they even know what that is?"

"Well, there is a reason why babies can't speak as soon as they're born. They are geniuses. They know the secrets of everything, but it is so much information that they forget it over time."

Zhara wasn't paying attention to the conversation much. She was looking around the inside of the TARDIS with a tired look on her face.

"How many rooms does this thing have?" she asked the Doctor.

"As many as I want it to," he answered.

"That's cool," she said, stifling a yawn.

The Doctor smiled gently. "You girls are tired aren't you," he pointed out.

"Maybe a little, but I am way too excited to go to sleep," I said.

"Same here. I'm just too excited to even think about sleeping. There's just too many other things to think about," Zhara agreed.

The Doctor's smile grew. "I'm glad that you two are looking forward to the up coming adventures, but I promise you that if you go to sleep when you wake up everything will be the same as it is now," he said softly.

"Cross your heart?" I asked with a grin.

"Well. I have two hearts. So cross my _hearts,_" he said, and he made the crossing motion with both of his hands above his chest.

Wait… two hearts?

"You have _two_ hearts?" Zhara asked, basically reading my mind.

"Yes. I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said.

"What is a Time Lord?" I asked.

"A Time Lord is an alien race," he explained.

"You're an alien?" Zhara asked really excitedly.

"Yes, I am," the Doctor said with a smile.

"So there are more Time Lords?" Zhara said.

The Doctor's expression grew very dark and sad. He was looking at us, but his eyes seemed to be drifting into space itself.

"Not anymore. I'm the last one…" he said, finally.

"What happened?" I asked in a softer tone.

"There was this war, called the Time War. It was against Time Lords and the Daleks. The Daleks won," he said in a sad voice. He looked like this tortured him to talk about it so I decided to change the subject.

"Tell us more about the Weeping Angels," I said.

I couldn't tell, but I think he looked a bit relived that the subject was changed and the spacey look in his eyes went away.

"Weeping Angels really have no reason to want to kill. They just do. They enjoy toying with you, when ever they can. They can't move when you look at them, which is why I say don't blink. When you look at them they stop moving and they appear to be stone, but when you look away or blink they move. If they get to you, they make you… I don't know how to put it. They make you live to death, if that makes any sense at all," he said.

"Why don't they move when you look at them?" I asked.

"It is there defense mechanism. I guess they are afraid of you seeing them while they are moving. They're really fast too. You can blink and when you open your eyes they could be right in front of you, even if you were ten feet away."

"Okay, these things sound very scary and I never want to see them," Zhara said, shivering. I don't think she was shivering because she was cold, I think it was the scary thought of seeing the Weeping Angels.

"I promise with everything I have that I will try to keep you away from them," the Doctor said. Even though I only met him about an hour ago, and we haven't spoken for long, I trusted him. I believed everything he just said.

"What are some other alien races?" I asked.

"Oh, there are too many to discuss right now. Plus I think you are both really tired," the Doctor said with a soft smile.

When he said that my eyes automatically registered that my brain wanted me to sleep, and they began to droop. I yawned, and not even a second after, Zhara yawned, too.

"Yeah, maybe we are tired," She said.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms," the Doctor said, offering his hand to help us from our chairs.

I took his hand and stood up. Then Zhara took his hand and stood up beside me. The Doctor then led us to our rooms, which were right across from each other.

"I gave you each a queen sized bed, a lamp, and anything else you might need," he said. "I hope you girls sleep well." He then smiled and walked away to let us do our own thing.

I looked at Zhara and smiled really big. She smiled back.

"I don't have to leave. I don't have to move. I am so excited! I get to be with you," she said, randomly bear hugging me.

"I am excited, too," I said. "I cant wait until we get to where ever we are going."

"Let's hope it is weird and adventurous," Zhara said. She hugged me one last time and then went in her room. She turned back and looked at me. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Zhara," I said, and went into my room, and closed the door.

When I laid down on the bed it was one of the softest things I have ever felt. In about a minute or two, I fell into a vortex of blackness, and into my dream land.


	4. A Dream and Old Friend

The dream started in pitch darkness. It was like I was going to suffocate on the constricting blackness. It was wrapped around my whole body like water. I didn't like it.

I couldn't see anything. I started to panic and look all around, but seeing nothing. I turned all the way around and there was no sign of life, or anything for that matter. The only thing I was conscious of was the black void all around me constricting my body.

Then from my peripheral vision I saw a light. It was just like a spot light of a stage and it was pointing to the corner of whatever weird room I was in.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see who or whatever was behind me. When I discovered no one there I turned back around to the light in the corner.

My eyes spread wide open. There in the corner where the light was stood a Weeping Angel. It was facing it's back toward me with it's hands covering it's face as if it was crying. No wonder they were called Weeping Angels.

I remembered what the Doctor told me, so I kept my eyes open. Even though I was persistent to keep them open it became difficult, because my eyes began to burn and water.

I heard the footsteps behind me again and spun around in spite of my fear. I was breathing heavily and my lungs felt like ice as if I was running for a long time.

Then I remembered the Angel behind me and turned around again.

What I saw almost stopped my heart. The Weeping Angel was right in my face. It's stone fangs were showing themselves at me, and it looked like the Angel froze in mid snarl. It's hands were raised and curved into claws as if it was about to rip me into shreds.

From the distance I heard a scream that sounded like Zhara. I wanted to move but I couldn't. It was like the darkness had frozen me into a Weeping Angel.

Maybe I _was _transformed into a Weeping Angel. Maybe the darkness had wrapped itself so tightly around my body that it forced me onto stone.

I began to panic and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The darkness had a tight hold on my lungs, so I couldn't speak or breath. So instead of screaming out loud I screamed on the inside. It echoed inside my brain, and made it's way through out my body.

I felt someone shaking me from the darkness. Somewhere from the void or blackness a voice was calling my name. Actually there were two voices. I wanted to answer back, and ask the voices for help, but I couldn't speak. The darkness was just too much.

And suddenly the darkness left, and the shaking became more active. I opened my eyes to see Zhara and the Doctor standing above me.

"What happened? You was screaming in your sleep. Was you having another dream?" Zhara asked, sounding worried.

I felt like I still couldn't speak so all I did was nod.

The Doctor put his hand on my forehead. "You have a fever," he said. "Hold on. Let me get a cold cloth to cool you down," and with that he left the room.

"What happened in the dream?" Zhara asked.

I didn't know how to explain it so I stuttered, "W-w-weeping An-angels."

"Oh, jeez," she said, messing with her hair.

I could feel the sweat on my face, and it felt so cold on my skin.

The Doctor came back with the wet cloth. He felt my head one more time, and then he placed the cloth on my head.

It felt cold and I shivered.

"She has a virus," he said.

"It is probably from when we danced in the rain," Zhara said, smiling sheepishly.

I smiled and began laughing weakly, but the laugh turned into a ugly cough.

"That is probably the exact reason she got sick," he said. He sort of gave us a scolding look, like a mother would do if her child had eaten the last cookie from the jar, or if they spilt milk on the new carpet.

The doctor moved a few strands of hair that were plastered on my face from the sweat, and tucked the blankets more tightly around me.

"She said she dreamed about the Weeping Angels," Zhara told the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled up a chair to my bed and sat in it. "What exactly happened in your dream, Haven?" he asked.

I felt okay now, so I told him all about the dream.

"And then I felt like someone was shaking me, and I woke up to find you and Zhara standing over me," I finished.

The whole time I was explaining my dream the Doctor looked like he was in deep thought. Zhara looked fine until I mentioned the scream, and her expression changed to fear.

The Doctor was messing with his hair, like it was going to help him figure out whatever was on his mind. Then he randomly stood up and said, "I'm going to make you some soup," and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with me? Why did I have that dream? Why did you have those dreams? Did you even have a dream last night?" I just kept talking because it felt way better than suffering the silence of the constricting darkness.

"I don't know what it wrong, but right now I know you need to calm down. You are fine, and that was just a dream," she took the cloth from my forehead and began dabbing at my face with it.

"It is so wrong. Why do they have to be so real? I could feel everything, even the echoes from the footsteps," I sat up a little, and Zhara placed the cloth back on my head in it's original place.

"I don't understand it any just as you," Zhara said. "But we are going to have to figure it out together."

It was silent for a few seconds, until I heard a vibrating noise. Then I noticed it was coming from my bag that was on the floor. Zhara picked it up and handed it to me.

I opened my bag and found my phone going off.

"How is your phone going off when we are traveling through time?" Zhara asked.

I only shrugged and looked at my phone. I wasn't getting a call, I was just getting a lot of text messages. When it finally stopped going off I had six text messages.

I opened my phone and looked at them. Two of them were from my mom, and another two were from my dad. The final two were from my friend, Kassandra. I automatically deleted the ones from my parents, and opened the messages from Kassandra. One of them said 'Why aren't you in school?' and the other said 'Did you run away.'

I didn't reply. I only closed my phone.

Kassandra was part of my trio. I was the leader, because I was the one who kept it organized. Zhara and Kassandra are the second in command. Zhara and Kassandra are really the only people I trust. I have known Kassandra since I was five. I know it wasn't as long as Zhara, but she has the same inside jokes as us.

I didn't _not_ text her because I didn't like her. I didn't text her because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell her that I was traveling around with a man in a big blue box, now could I? No, because she would think I was completely mad.

"Who were the text messages from?" Zhara asked.

"Mom, dad, and Kassandra," I answered.

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Nope. I would tell Kassandra, but she wouldn't believe me. She would have to see it for herself. You know how she is. She would have to see it to believe it."

"Yup, that's good ol' Kassandra."

My phone vibrated again, and I opened it up. It was another text from Kassandra. It said, 'Haven, I need to talk to you. I have been having these weird dreams. They are scaring me.'

I looked at Zhara.

"What did the text say?" she asked, curious.

"It was from Kassandra. She told me she was having dreams that were scaring her," I said.

Zhara's eyes got big. "Oh, no. That's not good," she said.

The Doctor came back in with my soup just a second later and set it on the table beside my bed.

"I am still trying to figure out why you and Zhara are having those dreams," he said, opening a pack of crackers. Then he looked at me. "You do like crackers, right?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't think Zhara and I are the only ones having the dreams, Doctor," I said.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

I held my phone up, which still showed the text from Kassandra. "What I mean is, my friend is having dreams that are scaring her, just like us."


	5. Something Exciting

The Doctor took my phone out of my hand and read the text. "She didn't say what kind of dreams she was having, did she?" he asked.

"No, but I can ask her," I said.

He handed my phone back to me. "Tell her to tell you her dreams, and not to miss any details no matter how small," he said. His expression changed and he looked like he was in deep thought. "Would you like some tea with your soup?" he asked randomly.

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Uh… sure. That would be lovely," I said finally.

He looked to Zhara. "Would you like some tea, also?"

"Yes, please," she answered.

He gave a brief nod and walked out of the room.

"He can be a bit odd sometimes," Zhara commented.

"Yeah, but I trust him," I said.

"You have major issues with trusting people. How could you possibly trust him so much when you have only known him for a day and a half?"

"I don't know. It's just one of those gut feelings I get. Like when we were in seventh grade in Mrs. Zuni's class. She put that impossible problem on the board and I guessed the answer, because it just popped in my head," I said.

"You have a lot of those feelings," Zhara said.

I didn't say anything, because I was too busy texting Kassandra. I said, 'This is important. Do not ask where I am, but I need to know every detail about your dreams'

"Did you… text her?" the Doctor asked, with a tray of tea in his hands. He said 'text' like he wasn't familiar with using the term.

"Yeah. If I know Kassandra she should reply real soon," I said.

"You knew Kassandra even before you met her," Zhara said teasingly.

"I did. I remember guessing everything about her. The way she looked, the way she dressed. I even guessed the colors right," I said.

"You got everything right. You guessed her hair color, her eye color, her height, and even the cloths she was wearing," Zhara said.

"Wait. You guessed her whole profile before you met her?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, yeah. It was a game Zhara and I would play. We would always be the first ones at school, so we would try to guess what the other kids in our class were wearing before they got to class," I explained.

"Haven would always win," Zhara added. "And when we found out that there was going to me a new student coming we tried to guess what she looked like before she came,"

"And you guessed everything she was wearing, and what she looked like even before you met her?" the Doctor asked like he was just clearing things up.

"Yes, I did," I said. I felt a bit confused. What did it matter anyway if I guessed right or not.

"She didn't get anything wrong. Let's see. Haven guessed that she had a pink shirt and bl-"

"No, I guessed that she had a blue shirt with a pink cat on it, blue jeans with black tennis shoes, brown hair to her mid back, and blue eyes with pale skin," I said cutting Zhara off.

Zhara sort of gapped at me. "How did you remember every single detail of what you guessed from kindergarten which was eleven years ago?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just have a good memory," I said shrugging.

"You have a perfect memory," the Doctor said eyeing me weirdly.

"I don't think I have a perfect memory," I said. All of this talk was just making me confused.

"What was your very first question on your EOG in eighth grade?" he asked.

"What are the building blocks of life, but how does that have anything to do with this?" I asked.

He avoided my question. "What was your answer?"

"Letter B, answer being atoms, but I still don't get-"

"What was your earliest memory of you and Zhara?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Jeez, when we first met we were two-years-old. The first one of us to talk was Zhara, and she asked me if I liked pie, because she said her mom was the best pie maker in the world," I said. Then I started listening to myself. How could I have remembered all of that?

Zhara's mouth was opened a little. "I don't even remember that," she said softly.

"Do you see now? You have perfect memory. Don't worry though. That isn't the reason you, Zhara, and possibly Kassandra are having those horrible dreams about the Weeping Angels. I'm still trying to figure that problem out, and luckily the puzzle pieces are starting to fit into place," the Doctor said.

I don't know why, but his words calmed me a little, and I slurped a bit of my soup down. Then I felt my phone vibrate. Apparently, Zhara and the Doctor could hear it, because they stepped closer to the bed expectantly.

I let out a small breath and opened the text. It basically described every dream Zhara and I have been having. It talked about the Weeping Angels, but of course that isn't what she called them, because she doesn't even know what the Weeping Angels are. She merely described them as stone angels that looked as if they were crying. She even said something about Zhara's scream, like in the dream I was having an hour ago.

"She is having the same dreams as Zhara and I," I told them.

"That's just great," Zhara said sarcastically.

"This is starting to make some sense now," the Doctor said.

"How is this possibly making any sense right now? I mean the only thing we know for sure is that Kassandra is having the same dreams as Zhara and I have been having about things we haven't even seen before. Yes, that is new, but it doesn't give us anything to help us figure out what is going on. To me that makes no sense at all," I said, almost spilling the soup, but Zhara saved me by catching the bowl and putting it on the table.

"Just trust me. Reply back and say you will see her soon," he said, almost like an order.

What do you mean, 'I'll see her soon'?" I asked.

"Well, because you will be seeing her soon… on her time anyway,"

"But I thought we were going to travel with you through out time and space to planets that most people would die to see," Zhara said a bit crestfallen.

"You are, but we have to get Kassandra first. She might be unsafe where she is," he said walking toward the door.

"So we are going to get Kassandra, and then we are going to the random planet at the random time… place?" I asked.

The Doctor smiled. "As soon as we get Kassandra, we will go to the random planet at the random time… place," he said and then walked out the door.

Zhara looked at me and smiled. "The whole trio, plus the Doctor, on our way to travel through all the time and space in the world," she said excitedly.

"No. We are going to travel through all the time and space in the _universe_," I said, smiling back at her. I was still a bit confused about everything, but I knew, deep down in my gut, that things would fit into place. I opened my phone and started a new message. 'Okay, don't worry, Zhara and I will be there soon. Just don't panic, and do not leave your house,' I said, and sent it to Kassandra.

"I wonder what Kassandra will think of the Doctor," Zhara said, pulling a chair up to my bedside.

"I don't know. Maybe she will be surprised, or maybe even shocked. I just wish I wasn't sick," I said.

"The virus will go away soon. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Did you reply to her?" the Doctor asked walking into the room.

"Yeah. She hasn't replied back yet," I answered.

"Well, don't mind that," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we're here."


End file.
